El lobo, el conejo y la col - (Fargo SU)
by Elvats
Summary: "¿Te has estado portando mal Peridot?" Las cosas no volverán hacer las mismas desde la llegada de una mujer misteriosa a Tempestida, un pequeño pueblo nevado.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspiración tomada y basada en la idea del universo de Fargo, la película y mayormente la serie (principalmente la primera temporada). Todo aquello elaborado, con los personajes de Steven Universe.**

 **"Esta es una historial real.**

 **Los hechos relatados en este fic tuvieron lugar en un pueblo pequeño del norte.**

 **A petición de los supervivientes, los nombres han sido cambiados.**

 **Por respeto a los fallecidos, el resto ha sido contado exactamente como ocurrió".**

 **—Fargo.**

—•—•—•—

* * *

La lámpara ilumina las huellas que dejo la mujer en la blanca nieve junto al rastro de sangre. En su andar mira a través de los grandes arboles, pálidos, delgados, sin hojas. No parpadea ni una sola vez y levanta un poco el arma cuando escucha jadeos. Avanza hasta el sonido, y con su linterna mira la parte de la espalda de la mujer recargada en uno de muchos árboles de los alrededores. La oye toser y ve como voltea hacia ella. Con una mirada temblorosa la sigue mientras está continúa caminando hasta estar al frente suyo.

Las dos se miran directamente. La que está sentada con la espalda recargada hacia el tronco del árbol, se mira completamente cansada, derrotada. Por su chamarra naranja se mira como la sangre le sale a borbotones, en su rostro no hay expresión alguna más que el cansancio, y su piel se ve tan pálida casi como la nieve.

Ella levanta la linterna y a punta la luz a su cara, está entrecierra los ojos un poco, baja la cabeza y no dice nada, solo se le escucha su respiración pesada, se le oye toser, y luego, a la par del estruendo que hace un arma al ser disparada, se le escucha morir cuando le dan el tiro de gracia.

La asesina se le queda mirando hasta su último aliento, apaga la linterna, guarda su arma dentro de su abrigo negro, se voltea, da un par de pasos lejos del cuerpo y se detiene de pronto.

Escucha algo, escucha como crujen un par de ramas no muy lejos de ahí y voltea hacia la dirección en donde lo oyó.

Puede ver las formas oscuras de los árboles gracias al brillo de la luna, mira la nieve, y sabe que está siendo observada por algo allá muy adentro en la oscuridad del bosque.

Una criatura, un depredador...

•••

—¿Ya escuchaste lo de la nueva película?

—¿Cuál nueva película?

—La que anuncian en la radio y en la TV.

—No he escuchado nada todavía. Me la he pasado en la escuela y jugando en la nieve.

La joven suspiró, se acomodó los lentes, puso sus brazos en el mostrador y recargo su barbilla en sus manos.

—Bueno. La película se llama Evil Dead.

—¡Oh ya, es la de los carteles! La que se mira como si fuera de miedo.

—Si esa. Se va estrenar este fin de semana, ¿quieres ir?

Una sonrisa se miró en la joven mientras levantaba un par de veces las cejas tras la pregunta, y el pequeño antes de contestar, bajo la cabeza y miro sus pantuflas de cuadros cafés y negros.

—N-No lo sé Peridot... ¿No es una película que se supone no deba de ver? Lo es, ¿verdad?

—Asi es, pero esas películas son las mejores ¿no sabias? Dicen que la prohibieron en varios países por toda la sangre y violencia que salía.

—¿Por qué sería bueno ver todo eso? ¿Y cómo podría verla, si es que fuéramos... ?

—De eso ni te preocupes, yo me encargaré, te aseguro que pasaremos sin problemas.

La campanita de la puerta de vidrio se oyó. Un hombre grande medianamente calvo entró, la joven y el niño se quedaron en silencio, él los miró y esbozó una sonrisa amable.

—Buenos días, ¿de que hablaban? —preguntó con curiosidad a la par de se adentraba más al cuarto.

—De nada realmente —soltó la joven de los lentes -Steven me hablaba de un sueño que tuvo.

El pequeño volteo con la adolescente y está le sonrió nerviosamente cuando se dio cuenta que la miraba.

—Si, si, de un sueño... —mintió y se abochornó.

—Ya veo campeón —dijo el hombre, se quitó su abrigo y puso en un ropero que se encontraba en una de las esquinas cercanas a la entrada.

El camino hasta el mostrador de madera y lo cruzó por una puertita que abrió.

—¿Cómo dormiste Peridot?

—Bien señor, como siempre.

—Dime Greg, no seas tan formal -hablo mientras chivaba un tablero de madera que estaba en la pared con varias notas, y de un mueble que se encontraba abajo, tomó unas llaves —¿Como ha estado tu madre? Hace rato que no la veo.

—Normal, las pastillas que le dieron parece que le ayudan, o eso me dice a mí y a la abuela, aunque se ve más cansada últimamente.

—Ya verás que le ayudarán, ella siempre ha sido fuerte, y nosotros siempre ayudaremos con lo que podemos.

—Muchas gracias...

El hombre le sonrió, le habló al pequeño que se encontraba sentado, y con las llaves abrió la puerta de una oficina.

—Peridot, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de acomodar botes de basura? Parece que un carro no se fijo y los desacomodó de nuevo.

—Claro, iré a hacerlo —dijo y dejo de recargarse en el mostrador, se acomodó los lentes, y puso unos cuantos mechones rubios detrás de su oreja.

—Gracias Peridot.

Ella camino tranquilamente hacia la entrada del lugar, tomó su abrigo chamarra del ropero, y el padre del pequeño se metió a la oficina. Antes de salir, Peridot

y Steven cruzaron miradas y se sonrieron.

—Cuídate Peridot.

—Volveré en breve, no necesito cuidarme.

—En todo caso, cuídate —dijo y sonrió dulcemente.

La rubia de lentes correspondió de nuevo, asintió y se dio la vuelta. Abrió la puerta de vidrio, la campana sonó y ella salió.

Miró a los alrededores, soltó un suspiro y se sujetó más la chamarra para luego caminar por el estacionamiento cubierto de nieve. Fue hacia los botes de basura que se encontraban hasta la esquina donde se terminaba el aparcamiento, y comenzó a agarrar las bolsas de basura que se salieron de los tambos. Acomodo las tres primeros sin problemas, pero cuando llego al cuarto, al levantar la bolsa esta se encontraba rasgada, y todos los desperdicios terminaron por caer al suelo y parte de los pantalones de Peridot.

—Ahh, mierda —soltó ella a la par de que poseía una mueca a causa del olor —Maldicion...

Suspiró pesadamente, se quitó la basura que le cayó y alzó la vista hacia el motel de dos plantas, con múltiples cuartos a lo largo del estacionamiento parando cuando terminaba la calle. Se quedó observando el letrero con luces neón rojas y amarillas, el cuál tenía escrito "Motel Demayo" posicionado en el techo.

La nieve empezaba a caer lentamente cuando volvió hacia la basura después de suspirar de nuevo.

—¡¿Hey Peridot como has estado?!

Ella sufrió un sobresalto, y inmediatamente cuando miró de quien se trataba, sonrió nerviosamente.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —dijo y sonrió —¡Si es Peridot Olivine del último año de escuela! Ella era mi bolsa de boxeó.

Una joven delgada afroamericana, acompañada por un hombre y una mujer sonrientes, se acercaron a la rubia.

—¿Recuerdas eso Peridot? ¿De los buenos tiempos aquellos?

—Ehm, bueno... yo... —balbuceó y siguió sonriendo levemente.

—Recuerdo que siempre fue la burla de todos. Le gustaba beber el agua de los escusados y mostrar sus ropas al público. En eso último le ayudaba ya que era muy tímida.

—Oh mierda, ¿mostrar sus ropas? —preguntó el tipo que lo acompañaba —¿Cómo una pervertida?

—Si, más que nada una morbosa, ¿no es verdad Peridot? —dijo y soltó la carcajada con los otros dos.

Peridot rio también mientras trataba mantener su espacio de ellos nerviosamente.

—Recuerdo que su novio me hizo un trabajo. Vaya que sabía usar su lengua y sus manos —otra risa salió de ella y ellos, luego se acercó un poco más con la rubia, poniéndole una mano en el hombro —Dime Peridot, ¿que ha sido de tu vida?

—Yo, bu-bueno...

—Además de vivir en la miseria ¿no? —la interrumpió sonriente —Yo he ampliado el negocio familiar. Soy dirigente de varios negocios ya.

—Dile sobre la conexiones —soltó el tipo.

—No imbecil, se supone que no debemos hablar de ello —dijo la otra.

—Cállense de una vez idiotas —finalizó la morena —Eso no importa, ¿verdad Peridot? —preguntó y se acercó peligrosamente a la rubia.

Peridot sonrió de nervios de nuevo y levantó un poco sus manos.

—Hey, vamos, ¿qu-que sucede Jenny?

—No sucede nada Peridot —habló y sonrió maliciosamente —¿Saben? En ese tiempo me gustaba pintar mi nombre en mis puños, para que cuando la golpeara en el rostro... —dijo y puso su puño en el rostro de Peridot, está se alejó un poco temerosa —Todos supieran quien la había golpeado... ¿Verdad Olivine?

La rubia solo alejo un poco su rostro. Luego la morena soltó una carcajada junto a sus acompañantes, Peridot también sonrió, y luego recibió un golpe directamente en el rostro.

Pronto se encontraría en la sala de espera en el hospital del pueblo, con los lentes rotos y una fractura de nariz.

—Que mierda de día... —se murmuró.

—Aquí tiene señorita —dijo uno de los enfermeros del lugar mientras le entregaba una soda fría —Muy pronto le hablaremos para que pase.

—Oh claro, muchas gracias... —agradeció ella para luego ponerse la lata de aluminio en la nariz.

Después de hacerlo por unos segundos, ella alejó la gaseosa y la abrió. Intento bebérsela, pero no pudo gracias al dolor. Soltó un suspiro y luego dejó la soda en el piso.

—Jesus...

—Disculpe, ¿me daría un sorbo de eso?

La rubia volteó a un lado suyo. Seguido de una silla vacía, una mujer de cabellera castaña con un abrigo negro la miraba con seriedad.

—¿Mi soda... ? Claro, ¿porque no? —dijo, levantó la soda y luego se la dio a la mujer —Y sabe que, tómesela toda de una vez... Ni siquiera puedo hacerlo en todo caso... —paro de hablar, al ver que la castaña se había acabado el refresco de un solo trago.

Peridot dejó de mirar, y llevó de nuevo su mirada al frente. La que se terminó la soda, dejó la lata en el piso, y volteó a verla.

—Me llamó Lapis Lazuli.

—Soy Peridot Olivine, un placer.

—¿Qué te sucedió?

La rubia volteó de nuevo con la castaña.

—¿Como dice?

—¿Quién te golpeo?

—Oh, bueno, ¿esto... ? Fue algo así como un accidente...

—¿Algo como un accidente?

—Si... Bueno, es que yo lo provoqué...

—¿Te provocaste una fractura en la nariz?

—Si bueno, es que... —tragó un poco de saliva y suspiró —Supongo que me reí de algo que no debía. Una antigua compañera de escuela... Hizo un chiste sobre mí, y creo que no respondí como debía...

Lapis la miró con seriedad. Se levantó de su asiento, y ocupó el vacío que se encontraba a lado de Peridot.

—¿Me estás diciendo, que te golpearon por que no te reíste de un chiste que te hicieron, y que aparte fue tu culpa?

—Es que esa no es la situación...

—No, esa es la situación. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, yo les hubiera dado una lección.

Peridot la miró, y bajo un poco la mirada.

—Bueno, claramente ellas me molestaron y se burlaron de mí, pero ¿qué podía hacer? —preguntó con frustración —Tal vez tú hubieras podido defenderte, pero, yo no... Jenny Pizza, durante toda la escuela, ella me hizo un infierno la vida, y ahora después de tanto, viene y me hace lo mismo... Una vez hizo que me quitara el uniforme y luego lo escondió. Tuve que pasearme en ropa interior por la escuela hasta que mis padre fue por mi.

—Vaya. Ese tipo de personas no merecen vivir sencillamente.

—Si, lo sé.

—No, habló enserio —dijo con seriedad —Ese tipo de personas no deberían vivir. Yo no solo le hubiera dado una lección, hubiera matado ahí mismo a esa mujer.

Peridot se quedó mirándola y sonrió.

—¿Qué dices? Si no pude darle una lección, menos podría matarlo —soltó una leve risa y agregó —Ya que tú te miras tan confiada en eso, tal vez deberías de matarla por mi, ¿que te parece? —dijo sonrió.

Lapis se le quedó mirando en silencio por varios segundos.

—¿Me pides que mate a una mujer?

La expresión de la rubia cambió, la sonrisa se le esfumó rápidamente.

—No que dices... Nunca dije algo como eso, solo...

—¿Quieres que la mate Peridot?

—Yo... —paro al escuchar que a lo lejos la llamaban para pasar a la enfermería.

—La matare si quieres.

—No, esto realmente...

—Señorita Olivine —habló el enfermo acercándose a donde esas dos se encontraban sentadas —Por favor pase conmigo, es su turno.

—Espere un momento, ya voy... —dijo Peridot y se levantó de su asiento para mirar a Lapis —Esto, lo que hablamos, es una simple charla, ¿no? Para desahogarse...

—Solo una palabra, ¿si o no?

—Señorita Olivine, tiene que venir conmigo.

—Espere, ahora voy —dijo y volvió con la castaña.

—¿Si o no? Peridot.

—Señorita Olivine, le daremos su turno a alguien más si no...

—¡Si! ¡Ok, ok! Ya voy, ya voy —dijo la rubia y comenzó a acompañar al enfermero.

Mientras caminaba a la enfermería, ella volteó hacia atrás donde se encontraba la mujer. Las dos cruzaron miradas y la castaña sonrió levemente mientras esta se alejaba para después perderle de vista.

•••

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que tenemos Perla? —preguntó la morena.

—No mucho jefa —respondió la esbelta —El carro choco, hay sangre en uno de los asientos, y en esa dirección —apuntó hacia un bosque un poco lejano —Hay más sangre.

—¿Y el cuerpo cómo está?

—Aún no lo sé, quise esperarla.

—Bueno, sigamos el rastro entonces.

La esbelta y la morena comenzaron a caminar por la blanca nieve. Atrás de ellas solo una carretera se encontraba, y por lo demás, no había más que un bosque, por el cuál se adentraban gracias al camino de sangre que había.

Pronto encontrarían el cuerpo de una mujer ya congelada. La espalda contra un árbol, y su ropa llena de sangre seca. La única que se sobresaltó, fue Perla.

—Parece que está muerta.

—Si, ya lo veo.

La alguacil miró a los alrededores, solo los árboles largos y delgados se encontró.

—Un lugar perfecto para terminar el trabajo, ¿no?

—Y que lo diga jefa.

La morena se puso en cuclillas, observó el cuerpo con cuidado, y luego miró a la esbelta que le observaba con curiosidad.

—Parece una herida de bala —habló Garnet.

—Ella camino hasta acá. Huía de algo obviamente —miró a los lados y se quedó mirando por el lugar en donde llegaron —No había marcas de algún otro auto en la nieve, ¿verdad? Solo estaba el otro abandonado en la nieve.

—Si, tienes razón.

—Pudo estacionar su carro en la carretera.

—O pudo irse simplemente a pie.

Hubo un silencio mientras que solo se quedaron expectantes ante la escena del crimen. Luego en un punto, Perla volteó con la morena.

—Garnet.

—¿Si?

—Hoy irás a cenar con Rubí y Zafiro, ¿no?

La morena volteó a verla.

—Si, así es... —hubo otro silencio y volvió al cuerpo —También iré con Greg, ya sabes, checar cómo está Steven.

—Oh, me lo saludas mucho —dijo y sonrió.

—Claro.

•••

La mujer de la cabellera castaña, con una expresión seria entro al garaje de un negocio del pueblo. Camino hasta encontrarse con una mujer y un hombre que miraban unas cajas llenas de arneses con dildos, a la par de que se reían.

Una vez que la mujer notó la presencia de Lapis, empujó al tipo para que se callara. Cuando el otro cayó en cuenta de que estaban acompañados, se dirigieron a ella.

—¿Qué se le ofrece señorita? —preguntó el tipo poniéndose aparentemente serio.

—¿Y su jefa?

—¿Jenny... ?

—¿Tienes más de una jefa acaso?

—Emm, ¿cómo dice... ? —habló confundido.

La castaña se le quedó mirando a la par de que fruncía un poco el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? —se escuchó a lo lejos.

Una joven afroamericana había dicho aquello, la cuál se acercaba a donde ella se encontraba, junto a otra mujer. Lapis volteó con ellas y esperó a que estuvieran un poco más cerca.

—¿Es usted Jenny Pizza?

—Así es, ¿qué se le ofrece? ¿Necesita cargamento, o quiere enviar?

—Sabe, antes de venir, cuando la encontré en la guía telefónica, no podía creer que hubiera alguien con un apellido más jodido que él de usted —comentó y sonrió levemente.

La morena mostró seriedad por completo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije, que tu apellido es uno de los más jodidos que he visto.

La expresión de la morena mostró cólera, camino un poco hacia la castaña de manera agresiva, solo que de repente se detuvo al escuchar a la mujer de atrás toser un poco.

Jenny volteó con la de atrás, y ella le negó con la cabeza. Cuando volvió con Lapis, está seguía mirándola en completa calma, y la morena terminó por sonreír.

—Me contendré esta vez, pero le preguntaré otra vez. ¿Qué carajos quieres?

—Solo quería echar un vistazo —dijo Lapis, la miró de arriba a bajo y luego finalizó con una sonrisa —Bien, está hecho.

Las castaña después de eso se fue del lugar por donde vino, dejando desconcertadas a todas. Camino hasta su auto, y una vez se subió a él, condujo por un rato en busca de un lugar para pasar la noche.

•••

Con la mirada en Steven, la rubia de los lentes rotos asentía y sonreía. El pequeño de cabellera rizada le hablaba con mucha emoción acerca del conejo que miró hacia un rato cuando la llevaron al hospital. Se veía tan fascinado ante el suceso que presenció, que era todo un gusto escucharlo y observarlo. "Blanco como la nieve, muy lindo y abrazable" había dicho.

Sonrió hasta el momento en el que Steven se fue y ella se quedó sola en la entrada de su casa. Suspiró cuando por la carretera, el carro donde Greg y Steven venían se había perdido de la vista por completo. Se levantó de los escalones de la entrada de la casa, camino hasta la puerta para después sacar su llaves y abrirla.

Al entrar y cerrar la puerta, pronto escuchó la tos sonora de su madre en la sala.

—¿Peridot... ? ¿Eres tú?

La rubia camino hasta la sala, y ahí sentada en un sillón verde en frente de la televisión, estaba su progenitora, con un rostro serio y frunciendo el ceño con amargura al ver a su hija.

—¿Qué diablos te sucedió en la cara? —preguntó y se acomodó un poco al frente, para verle la cara a su hija.

—Me resbale, en...

—¿En donde te resbalaste? —preguntó interrumpiéndole.

—Iba caminando haciendo un mandado para los Demayo, y por la estación del bus, la que está cerca de la tienda de videos, me resbale en la banqueta y me pegue.

—Mmm, ya veo —dijo y volvió a ponerse bien en su asiento —Solo tu puedes caerte en una banqueta y romperte la nariz. Solo mi hija Peridot puede ser tan débil como para romperse la nariz tan fácil —-sonrió ante eso último.

Peridot la miró en silencio, fue al sillón y se quitó su abrigo para dejarlo en el mueble.

—¿Qué dicen los Demayo?

—Nada, te desean lo mejor.

—Que lindos. Tuviste suerte en que te contratarán, aunque no des tú cien por ciento.

—Bueno, hago lo que puedo...

—¿Romperte la nariz es lo mejor que puedes hacer? —preguntó y soltó una risita.

Peridot volteó a otro lado de la habitación. Se quedó seria.

—Siempre han sido tan amables ellos... —tomó una pausa y agregó —Imagínate si no te hubieran contratado —sonrió —Dudo que alguien te hubiera dado trabajo cariño.

La rubia se levantó del sillón con la cabeza agachada. Camino alejándose de la sala.

—Iré a dormir —dijo mientras iba al pasillo para subir a su cuarto.

—¿Tan temprano? Sabes, no puedes dejar que todos te pisoteen Peridot. Tienes que dejar de ser débil, no sabes la vergüenza que me provoca ver cómo vive. Se fuerte, mejora tu vida, mira al frente para que no te caigas, o aprende a defenderte maldita sea —dijo y después de una pausa de unos segundos, agregó —Buenas noches.

Peridot se quedó en silencio, soltó un "igual" y fue a su habitación, para que después de cerrar la puerta y sentarse en su cama, soltara un suspiro largo y se quedara en un completo silencio, mirando hacia la pared de su cuarto.

Lejos de ahí, en un estacionamiento del Motel Demayo. Una castaña con un abrigo negro bajaba de su carro y miraba los alrededores con un semblante serio, el cual conservaría hasta llegar a la recepción, donde al sonar la campana de la puerta de cuál entraría, miraría a un pequeño de cabellera rizada mirándola.

En ese momento, tras observarlo detenidamente, su expresión cambiaría por una de curiosidad.

—Buenas noches —soltó Steven mientras le sonreía.

—Buenas —dijo y correspondió a la sonrisa.

Lapis pasó por completo de la entrada, y camino al mostrador de madera donde se supone que debería de pedir el cuarto. Sin embargo ante ese hecho, no habría nadie ahí.

—Ahora vendrán.

Ella volvió con el pequeño para verlo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Oh, que mi padre ahora viene. Fue a traer la cena —sonrío —Comeremos comida china.

—¿Si?

—Si.

—Que bien.

Nuevamente se sonrieron.

—¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eres uno de los Demayo?

—Si, lo soy. Me llamo Steven Demayo.

—¿Por qué me das tu nombre?

El rizado se le quedó mirando.

—Por qué me lo pediste, supongo.

—No, no me refiero a eso —hablo y se acercó a él con aquella sonrisa suya —Se supone que ningún niño debería darle su nombre a ningún extraño, o para empezar, hablarle, ¿no sabías?

—Bueno, no soy un niño ya. Tengo 13 años.

—Claro, pero eso poco importa realmente —comentó y volvió a acercarse más —Ser un niño, un muchacho, un joven o un adulto, no importa en todo caso. Esa regla debería de estar para todos al final. Todos están en peligro si lo piensas bien considerando el mundo salvaje en el que vivimos, en cualquier esquina, siempre puede haber alguien dispuesto atacar. Como los lobos del bosque tras los corderos, de nosotros depende ser uno o el otro.

Steven la miró, bajo un poco la mirada y checo sus botas que tenía puestas de color café claro, luego sus manos las cuales estaban entrelazadas, y después volvió de nuevo con ella.

—¿Tu que vendrías siendo?

La castaña le sonrió, se sentó a un lado suyo, en una de las sillas vacías que había en la recepción.

—No lo sé, ¿tú que crees que sea... ?

Se escuchó la campana de la puerta. Lapis y Steven voltearon hacia la entrada, Greg dio las buenas noches con bolsas de comida en sus manos a la par de que se dirigía a la recepción.

—Viene por un cuarto me imagino.

Lapis se levantó de la silla y se acercó al mostrador a la par de que poseía una expresión seria.

—Si, por un cuarto.

—¿Por cuantas noches?

—Dos nada más, ¿cuanto sería? —dijo y sacó varios dólares.

—Por dos noches serían ochenta.

—Claro —habló y puso un billete de cien en el mostrador.

—Bien —dijo Greg mientras marcaba unos números en la caja registradora —¿Es turista?

—¿Qué dijo?

—Oh —sonrió —Le preguntó si vino al pueblo a turistear.

—No, solo por asuntos de trabajo.

—Ya veo —le devolvió el cambio de los cien dólares, y tomó una llave de la tabla de pared —Será el cuarto número siete, ¿está bien?

Lapis tomó la llave y asintió. Greg dio un gracias, y ella volteó con el pequeño mientras se guardaba las llaves en el bolsillo junto al cambio.

Steven también la miró al sentir su mirada. Y una vez cruzaron miradas los dos, ella le guiñó un ojo, para que después caminara sin detenerse hasta la salida.

Una vez fuera del lugar, la castaña en vez de dirigirse a su cuarto se metió al carro con el que había llegado al motel. Encendió el automóvil y regresó a la autopista. Manejo durante un rato considerable, y se estacionó en frente de un negocio. Luego ella sacó su teléfono y marcó un número mientras su mirada se centraba en una camioneta blanca de esas del año costosas.

—Soy yo —dijo cuando le contestaron.

—Te tardaste en llamar.

—Lo sé, tuve contratiempos con el encargo, pero ya lo solucioné.

—Bien. Tienes otro trabajo no muy lejos de ahí, te enviaré los detalles tan pronto como vayas a Nohom.

—Me tardaré un poco en llegar.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo asuntos que resolver —dijo mientras veía como una mujer afroamericana entraba a la camioneta blanca, y arrancaba para irse.

—Está bien, avísame cuando llegues, el cliente tiene prisa.

—Claro —concluyó y colgó para después poner en marcha el carro y seguir la camioneta blanca.

Condujo en tranquilidad y silencio absoluto por la carretera, hasta que en poco tiempo paró cuando vio que la mujer hizo una parada para subir a un hombre, y luego llevárselo a un motel cercano. La castaña espero hasta que se estacionara y entrara cuando llegó al edificio, y una vez que lo hizo, ella también entró después de esperar unos minutos.

Lapis abrió la cerradura con unas pequeñas herramientas que sacó de su abrigo, entró en silencio a la habitación, aquellos ni se dieron cuenta entre tanto jadeo, y mientras la morena recibía embestidas con los ojos cerrados, gemía y pedía por más. Está se vio sorprendida al sentir como un líquido caía en su pecho y boca a la par de que las embestidas paraban y recibía el peso del hombre con el que tenía sexo, tumbarse en ella.

No pudo ni siquiera abrir bien los ojos, o tan siquiera gritar para cuando le cortaron la garganta.

•••

El teléfono sonó mientras Garnet se encontraba cenando. "Debe ser del trabajo" dijo ella, las dos mujeres mayores que la acompañaban se miraron, y luego está salió del comedor para contestar. Al cabo de poco tiempo, volvería.

—¿Era del trabajo?

—Si, así es, tendré que ir.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Dos muertos en un motel a las fueras.

—¿Qué motel? —preguntó la otra.

—No es el de Greg si preguntas por eso.

Una de las dos mujeres suspiró del alivio, y después de varias palabras más, Garnet salió y condujo hasta el motel.

Al pasar por el estacionamiento y dirigirse a la habitación donde se encontraban los cuerpos, miró a una uniformada de estatura baja, y a la esbelta del bosque.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí Perla? —preguntó mientras ingresaba al cuarto y observaba los cuerpos medianamente desnudos cubiertos de sangre.

—Dos homicidios, los dos degollados.

—Es mucha sangre —dijo la de menor estatura.

—¿Es mucho para ti Amatista?

—No realmente Perla —contestó mirándole.

Garnet miró a las dos, y luego observó solamente a los cuerpos. La alguacil se acercó a los cadaveres, y una vez se puso a inspeccionarlos, habló.

—Está es Jenny Pizza.

—¿Jenny Pizza? —preguntó Perla.

—La misma.

—¿No de ella se sospechaba que estaba con la banda criminal "la casa hogar", o algo así?

—Según los rumores si —comentó Amatista.

—¿Crees que tenga alguna relación jefa?

—Podría, no lo sé —dijo y se alejó de los cuerpos —Solo se que hace unos momentos me encontraba cenando tranquilamente en mi casa.

Las dos oficiales voltearon a ver a Garnet, y esta camino hasta la puerta de la habitación.

—Iré a casa.

—Está bien —habló la esbelta —¿Fuiste con Steven al final?

—No, iré ahora de una vez ya que lo mencionas.

—Oh ok.

•••

La campana de la puerta sonó, y la rubia de lentes entró por completo al negocio. Greg la saludó, ella correspondió a la par de que dejaba su chamarra en el ropero y se dirigía al mostrador.

—Peridot, buenos días. Creí que no vendrías, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor, gracias. Ayer sin duda no fue mi día —comentó y miró a los alrededores —¿Y Steven?

—Fue por algo de la máquina dispensadora.

—Oh, ya.

Peridot pasó por el mostrador, acomodó un par de cosas.

—¿Segura que te sientes bien como para venir a trabajar? Sabes que puedes tomarte el día.

—No, así estoy bien gracias, no se preocupe.

—Bueno como decidas... —dijo con una leve sonrisa y camino hasta la oficina, pero antes de entrar, se detuvo y habló, la sonrisa se esfumó para ese entonces —Cierto, ten cuidado ahora al salir, ayer encontraron a una joven muerta de tu edad.

—¿Si? —habló mientras seguía en lo suyo.

—Si, toda una pena... Aunque se decía que andaba en cosas turbias esa tal Pizza.

La rubia paro lo que hacía y volteo con el.

—¿Qué curioso apellido, no?

—¿Pizza? ¿Así se llamaba?

—Si, una Jenny Pizza. Garnet en la noche me informó que la encontraron en un motel —él miró a la rubia, y al ver que tenía una expresión de desconcierto, habló con un tono de voz más bajo —¿La conocías?

Peridot bajo la cabeza y se quedó en silencio por un lapso cortó, hasta que volvió a mirarlo y asintió.

—Fue a la escuela conmigo, pero no era mi amiga.

Greg se disculpó por contarle aquello, le comenzó a hablar más, pero ella no escuchó nada además de la disculpa. Tras un silencio, ella le pidió salir por un momento al estacionamiento a tomar un poco de aire, lo cuál Greg aceptó de inmediato.

La rubia de los lentes rotos tomó su chamarra y salió tan pronto como pudo en silencio. Una vez afuera, ella se quedó observando la nada completamente atónita, y como una grabación, volvió a escuchar con claridad la voz de aquella extraña del hospital.

¿Había ocasionado la muerte de otro ser humano acaso?

No, no lo había hecho hasta donde ella sabía. No era un asesina, nunca jalo del gatillo o en este caso, utilizo el cuchillo con el que degollaron a Jenny.

—Si, era muy tierno... —se escuchó no muy lejos de donde se encontraba.

Peridot reconoció la voz, volteó hacia atrás y rápidamente sus nervios se calmaron al ver a un pequeño de cabellera rizada, aunque aquello no duró mucho, ya que cerca de este, notó a una mujer de cabellera castaña con un abrigo negro.

"Maldicion... " pensó, se quedó varios segundos mirando y luego se acercó poco a poco a donde se encontraban.

Steven estaba parado al frente de Lapis la cuál yacía sentada en una banca a lado de la máquina expendedora. Oía la descripción del conejo que había fascinado al rizada, y aunque no era la primera vez que veía al pequeño hablar con desconocidos, si era la primera ocasión en la que la rubia sintió nervios de que lo hiciera.

—Suena como un lindo conejo Steven.

—Lo era —dijo y un brillo en los ojos se presentó en el.

La castaña notó aquella reacción y sonrió levemente. Levantó su mano, y deliberadamente tocó la mejilla de él tenuemente. Steven se quedó quieto al sentir la leve caricia.

—Steven, tu padre te busca —soltó Peridot en un tono alto.

Lapis y Steven pararon a ver a la rubia de los lentes rotos. El rizado se separó, y la mano de la castaña quedó suspendida en el aire.

—Oh, hola Peridot —saludo con entusiasmo —Creo que me tarde demasiado... —hablo y bajo la cabeza, se acercó a la banca y a la vez de que tomaba unas golosinas de ahí, miró a la mujer —Bueno, te veré después —dijo sonriendo y se fue corriendo a toda prisa del lugar.

Lapis se le quedó mirando hasta que desapareció de su vista. Por el lado de Peridot, ella no dejaba de observar a la castaña.

—-¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Tu que crees? ¿Qué podría hacer alguien en un motel? —dijo sin siquiera verle todavía.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, negó con la cabeza varías veces y luego continuó —Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es... ¿T-Tu... ? —se detuvo en seco —¿Tu realmente... ¿Tu realmente le hiciste eso a Jenny?

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó y la miró.

—¿Tu asesinaste a Jenny? —dijo ella con seriedad y preocupación.

—Dios mío —soltó ella —¿Jenny murió? No tenía idea... —tomó una pausa para después preguntar con seriedad—¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

La rubia le miró desconcertada, suspiró y se encorvó un poco.

—Claramente es una tragedia, no le deseo eso a nadie.

—¿Enserio? ¿Entonces por qué la mataste?

—¡Hey, espera un momento! —alzó la voz y miró a los alrededores por si alguien estaba cerca.

Lapis se le quedó mirando.

—Yo nunca haría algo como...

—Claro que lo hiciste —la interrumpió —Tú la mataste.

—¿Qué?

—Si, ¿recuerdas lo del si o no, verdad?

—Nunca dije que si.

—Nunca dijiste que no.

La rubia suspiró a la par de que negaba con la cabeza.

—Eso no dice nada, en un juicio...

—Hey, ¿quién habló de un juicio? —preguntó con un tono serio y frío.

—No, yo hablo de... Es solo que... —suspiró —Jesucristo...

—Mira, tú problema es que piensas que en la vida hay un orden, qué hay leyes y reglas que se deben de seguir al pie de la letra, pero la verdad es que no las hay —dijo y luego se levantó de la banca —Este es un mundo salvaje. Te aplastan o los aplastas, así de sencillo, no hay que pensarlo mucho. Y en mi experiencia, después de una nariz rota, sigue la columna.

Peridot no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio.

—Tienes que defenderte Peridot, o muy pronto te comerán.

La castaña la miró por uno segundos sin modificar su semblante, y luego se retiró sin decir otra palabra más.

Peridot la vio irse, y se quedó unos segundos más ahí parada. Completamente metida en sus pensamientos, pero con una mirada diferente con la que llego a cuestionarla hace unos momentos, una mirada desconocida en ella. El día transcurría rápido para la rubia desde ese punto.

•••

En la comisaría del pueblo, la jefa de policías Garnet, leía en tranquilidad el informe de los homicidios del motel en su escritorio. La rapidez que tuvieron asesinatos, ocasionaban que no hubieran detalles o pistas algunas para seguir. Todo estaba en blanco por completo, y solo había el hecho de que el responsable, había sido completamente eficaz en su trabajo.

La morena se encontró inmersa en aquellos documentos, hasta que Perla tocó el marco de la puerta de la entrada de su oficina. La alguacil volteó con ella para mirarla, y está le saludo.

—Jefa, ¿puedo pasar?

—Claro, pasa.

La esbelta asintió y entró por completo a la oficina.

—¿Recuerda lo del automóvil, del cuerpo en el bosque?

—Si, lo recuerdo.

—Bueno, verificamos sus cosas y resulta que no es de aquí, sino de una ciudad del norte.

—Habrá que preguntar luego entonces.

—Si, y aparte resulta qué tengo una teoría en la que, la que murió realmente no iba sola.

—¿Si? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Había un golpe en la guantera del asiento del copiloto, como una abolladura. Entonces, este extraño probablemente tenga una lesión en la cabeza.

Garnet miró hacia su escritorio y se quedó pensando en ellos un instante.

—Vaya, suena muy bien.

Perla sonrió.

—Si, y esto es lo mejor... Antes de venir, llame al hospital preguntado por heridas recientes en la cabeza, y parece que ayer cuando encontramos el cuerpo, hubo una lesión.

—Ese si es un gran descubrimiento —dijo Garnet sorprendida.

—Gracias. Iré a preguntar por los detalles ahora.

—Me parece bien, cuéntame los detalles en el momento en que los consigas.

—Claro, me voy de una vez entonces —dijo y sonrió ampliamente.

—Yo pasaré con Steven.

—Oh, me lo saludas mucho.

—Siempre.

Perla asintió y salió de la oficina. Al pasar un corto tiempo, después de guardar los informes en algunos folders, Garnet también saldría de la habitación y luego de la comisaría. Para ese momento, el sol se había ocultado por completo. Subiría a su patrulla y comenzaría conducir por la carretera hasta llegar al estacionamiento del motel Demayo.

Se estacionaría ahí, y al momento de que pusiera sus dedos en la puerta del carro, escucharía el timbrar de su teléfono, el cuál contesto al momento.

—Garnet, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien ¿qué sucede?

—Tu madre y yo nos preguntábamos si vendrías a cenar hoy también.

—Claro ahí estaré.

—Prepararé pasta con albóndigas, tus favoritas.

Garnet sonrió.

—Suena delicioso.

—Te veré entonces acá, no vayas a faltar.

—Ahí estaré dije, así que no lo haré.

—Bueno, no comenzaremos sin ti. ¿En donde estas por cierto?

—Vine con Steven.

—Oh ok. Mándales nuestros saludos, o es más, invítalos a comer si no tienen planes.

—Claro, les preguntaré.

—Bien, te cuidas ¿ok?

—Claro mamá —dijo y después finalizó la llamada.

Garnet soltaría un suspiro, bajaría del coche y al salir por completo, vería el cartel neón en aquel edificio. "Motel Demayo" leería en su mente, y dejaría de verlo al escuchar una puerta de un carro cerrarse.

Voltearía en donde se originó el sonido, y notaría a una mujer de cabellera castaña y un abrigo negro a fuera de un automóvil. Desviaría la mirada a los segundos de verla, y luego se dirigió a donde se encontraba la recepción.

Sonó la campana, y miró a Greg y a Steven detrás del mostrador.

—Buenas noches.

—¡Garnet! ¡Buenas noches Garnet! —soltó Steven emocionado mientras pasaba del mostrador de madera y corría hacia ella.

La morena sonrió y lo recibió con un abrazo fuerte.

—Hola Garnet, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Excelente, ¿y ustedes?

—Muy bien, ¿no es cierto papá? —dijo el pequeño al separarse.

—Así es campeón.

—Me alegró —habló y besó la frente de Steven.

Los dos se dejaron de abrazar, y luego la campana de la puerta de vidrio volvió a sonar. Garnet volteó por unos segundos y se encontró con la castaña del estacionamiento.

Ella dio las buenas noches, y después de que todos contestaran, se dirigió hasta el mostrador.

—Disculpe, quería la llave de la hielera.

—Claro, ahora se la doy —dijo y reviso en el mostrador para después sacarla —Tiene cierta maña, así que si quiere la acompaño.

—No se moleste —habló Lapis al momento, volteó hacia atrás a la par de que tomaba las llaves, y miró al rizado —Steven, ¿tu podrías ayudarme?

Garnet volteó a verla al escuchar aquella petición, mientras que el padre mostró cierta extrañeza.

—Si, yo puedo —contesto y se alejó completamente de la alguacil —Yo me encargo papá.

—Bien —dijo, fue con el pequeño y acarició su mejilla, para luego caminar hasta la puerta con el pequeño.

Acto seguido, los dos salieron del lugar. Garnet miró con seriedad a Greg por unos segundos confundida a más no poder, luego el fue hasta donde ella estaba parada.

—¿Y eso que fue?

—No lo sé realmente —confesó con sinceridad —Se que Steven a hablado con ella, pero eso se ve un tanto extraño, ¿no?

—¿Un tanto? —preguntó incrédula y luego salió al estacionamiento.

El padre del pequeño la acompañó hasta a fuera, y a lo lejos en donde estaba la hielera, vio a la mujer y a Steven hablando. No se escuchaban más que unos tenues murmullos desde donde se encontraban.

Greg y Garnet se miraron, y la radio de la segunda se escuchó.

—Jefa, tengo algo.

—Si Perla, ¿qué tienes? —preguntó y se alejó un poco del padre de Steven.

—Ya pregunté en el hospital. Dicen que una mujer muy particular tenía una lesión en la cabeza. Pregunte por lo que hacía, y resulta que estuvo hablando con alguien sobre Jenny Pizza, antes de que la halláramos muerta.

—¿Enserio?

—Si.

—¿Con quién?

—Oh, con una tal Peridot Olivine.

—¿Peridot Olivine?

Garnet y Greg se miraron algo sorprendidos.

—Si, así es, ¿la conoce?

—Si, la conozco.

—Estaba pensando, en ir y preguntarle ahora sobre ello.

—No te preocupes, yo lo haré.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás segura Garnet... ?

—Si, yo la conozco en todo caso. Buen trabajo oficial.

—Bueno, si ok, gracias...

Garnet guardó su radio y observó a Greg.

—Hey, me tengo que ir. Checare lo de Peridot, no le quites los ojos de encima a ella, ¿de acuerdo?

—Emm, si claro...

—No me da buena espina —dijo con seriedad, luego dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar.

Greg asintió, y cuándo su mirada a donde su hijo se encontraba, miró como aquella mujer del abrigo negro lo miraba.

El padre de Steven sintió un escalofrío y su mirada se desvió a otro lado del lugar de los nervios. Dio un par de pasos en otra dirección para salir del rango de visión de la castaña, pero no se alejó por completo.

Lapis volvió a mirar a Steven cuando Greg desapareció de su vista. Dejó la cubeta que tenía los hielos en el piso, se acercó al rizado, lo tomó de los hombros suavemente y después se agachó un poco para estar a su altura.

—Respóndeme algo Steven.

—Claro, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó un tanto curioso.

—¿Alguna vez has dado un beso en los labios? —dijo Lapis mientras miraba al pequeño.

—¿Un beso en los labios?

—Si... —respondió y llevo su mano derecha al rostro de Steven, y luego con su pulgar, tocó sus labios con suavidad —Un beso en los labios...

El pequeño se sonrojó, su mirada paró al suelo y negó con la cabeza con timidez. Ella sonrió levemente, dejó de jugar con sus boca, y levantó con un movimiento tenue, el rostro de él para que la viera.

—Que lindo... —le susurró y luego ella acercó su labios con los de el, y lo beso lentamente.

Acaricio el cabello rizado de Steven, a la par de que se efectuaba el beso, y sostuvo su nuca en todo momento para que la unión de labios no se quebrará por ningún instante.

Cuando se separó de él, lo miró con tranquilidad y luego le sonrió. Steven bajo la cabeza abochornado mientras tocaba sus labios.

—Me agradas Steven —soltó, agarro la cubeta con los hielos y luego se fue, dejando al pequeño solo y sorprendido.

La castaña camino hasta llegar al edificio donde estaba la recepción. Al llegar parado a lado de la entrada, se encontró con Greg sonriéndole. Dejó la cubeta en el suelo, vio en su expresión cuando la miró, y en la sonrisa que tenía detectó nerviosismo.

Ella se acercó con el hasta invadir su espacio personal, este retrocedió hasta quedar contra la pared al ver que esta no se detenía, y a su vez que hacía aquello, la castaña metió su mano dentro de su abrigo, y de ahí sacó un arma la cuál apuntó al padre del pequeño. Greg levantó las manos aterrado, y Lapis solo mostró una seriedad inquebrantable.

—Dime gordo imbecil. Antes de que te meta un tiro, para que después le corte el cuello a tu hijo, ¿donde fue la perra negra del uniforme?

•••

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

La rubia de lentes volteó hacia atrás suyo y se encontró con su madre mirándola. En su expresión seria y amarga, se notaba cierto cansancio que solo una enfermedad ocasionaba.

Si antes para Peridot tratar con su madre siempre fue difícil, ahora con la enfermedad que tenía, su comunicación empeoró gravemente según cómo ella lo veía. Ya que además de volverse más débil de salud claramente, su carácter y actitud, se habían hecho mucho más duros de lo que había sido hace ya años antes.

—Lavo los trastes —dijo a la par de que volvió a centrar su mirada en el lavado.

—¿No se supone que estarías trabajando aún? No me digas que...

—Greg me dejó salir temprano hoy —dijo interrumpiéndola.

La madre se le quedó mirando.

—Y veo que aceptaste sin pensarlo dos veces, ¿eh? Claro, nunca desaprovecharías una situación para hacerte la perezosa, ¿verdad?

Peridot acomodó unos cuantos platos en el escurridor de trastes, y prosiguió a lavar unos cubiertos.

—¿Qué diría tu padre al ver lo irresponsable que te haz hecho?

—Jesus, deja de exagerar. Siempre hago lo mejor que puedo.

—Tal vez no es suficiente con eso, ¿no lo has pensado? No tienes el valor suficiente todavía —dijo y camino hasta donde su hija se encontraba —Ni siquiera puedes defenderte, y eres tan débil que ni puedes decir quien te rompió la nariz sinceramente.

Peridot volteó a verla.

—¿Creías que no iba saber? Siempre supe cuando te daban las palizas cariño, y siempre espere más fortaleza en ti, pero no tienes ni una pizca.

—Bu-Bueno, eso... Eso ya se terminó —soltó la rubia de los lentes rotos alzando su voz.

Su madre rio levemente, y Peridot dejó los cubiertos en el escurridor, y prosiguió a lavar algunos cuchillos.

—¿Eso se acabó dices? Si se hubiera acabado aún tendrías tus lentes como antes, y tú nariz estuviera sana. Si se acabó eso, le hubieras dado su merecido al quien te hizo eso, y no lo cubrirías como una completa cobarde.

—¡Lo hice de hecho! ¡Le di su merecido ya! —dijo a la par de que volteaba con ella con ira —¡Mate a la desgraciada!

La señora se le quedó mirando, y de imprevisto soltó una carcajada.

—¡¿De que te ríes?! ¡Deja de reírte maldicion!

—Cariño, tu con un arma es más probable que te termines haciendo dañando ti misma, que dañes a alguien más.

—¿Si?

—Claro —dijo y volvió a reír.

A Peridot le temblaron las manos, volvió al fregadero, miró el cuchillo que lavaba hace unos instantes, y de imprevisto lo tomó. Volvió con su madre, y la miró llena de cólera.

Su madre la miró así, y volvió a soltar otra carcajada la cual fue acompañada con una tos sonora.

—¿Qué se supone que harás con eso? —preguntó sonriente mientras Peridot se acercó a ella —¿Acaso de verdad me vas a... —paro abruptamente.

Bajo la mirada y notó el cuchillo clavado en su estómago. La mancha creciente de sangre en su suéter la hizo ponerse pálida por completo, y cuando volvió al rostro de su hija, miró terror en su expresión.

Peridot asustada, sacó el cuchillo de su madre, y al verla con la herida en el estómago, volvió apuñalarla, tumbándola al suelo. Pensó que no había vuelta atrás, y luego la atacó una y otra vez, hasta que quedó claro que estaba muerta.

Ella se quedó paralizada y solo encontró el silencio absoluto del lugar.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —soltó la rubia mientras se tomaba de su cabello rubio.

Se levantó y tiró el cuchillo, su corazón latía fuertemente y su mirada temblaba junto a sus manos.

—Carajo ¿qué mierda hice... ? —murmuró y su respiración se escuchaba frenética.

Miró el cuerpo y el charco de sangre que yacía abajo de este, el cuál cada vez se hacía más grande. Ahí se encontraba su propia progenitora, en el suelo, sin vida. Y aunque no podía creer lo que había hecho, estaba más afectada de lo que podía ocurrir si la encontraban ahí, que el hecho de que hubiera matado a su madre.

Rápidamente comenzó a quitarse las prendas que estaban salpicadas con sangre. Agarro una bolsa de basura y guardó ahí, y luego corrió a su habitación para cambiarse. Tomó el cuchillo de nuevo con una toalla para secarse las manos, quitó sus huellas digitales, y lo puso en una bolsa separada. Salió al patio trasero de su casa, y lo escondió abajo de su casa.

Fue adentro de la casa de nuevo, miró unos segundos el cuerpo tratando de pensar en algo para hacer con el, pero simplemente en el silencio y la soledad del lugar, no se le ocurrió nada.

"Lapis Lazuli" pensó, camino hasta la sala, y cuando estaba a punto de ir hacia la mesita en donde se encontraba él teléfono del hogar, escuchó que un carro se estacionaba al frente de su casa.

Se quedó paralizada de nuevo, y lo siguió estando, inclusive cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta principal.

—¡Peridot! —gritó Garnet desde a fuera al notar las luces encendidas a través de las persianas de la casa.

Se quedó mirando por las ventanas, y miró la sombra de alguien gracias a la luz. Prosiguió a tocar de nuevo.

—¡Peridot! —gritó de nueva cuenta —¡Puedo verte por las ventanas! —informó y luego la sombra corrió lejos de aquel campo de visión.

—Mierda —se murmuró la rubia.

La puerta por fin se abrió, pero solo un poco, lo suficiente para que Peridot asomara la cabeza.

—Hey Garnet —soltó de imprevisto —¿Qu-Qué te trae por aquí? Ya es tarde, ¿no? ¿Si? ¿no... ?

La alguacil levantó ambas cejas extrañada.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Quien? ¿Yo... ?

—Si —se acercó un poco y habló —¿Me invitas a entrar? Hay algo que debo comentarte.

—¿Entrar? ¿por que? —preguntó un poco exaltada —Yo no hice nada...

—¿Qué traes?

—Na-Nada...

Garnet frunció el ceño, puso una mano en la puerta y la trató de empujar, cosa que no pudo, ya que la rubia no le dejó. La morena la volteó a verle en ese momento.

—Blen Peridot, ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué escondes?

—¿Qué? No escondo nada...

—Abre la puerta entonces.

—No pero...

—Abre la puerta —dijo y trató de entrar de nuevo.

—¡No, espera! ¡No escondo nada! —gritó y puso más resistencia.

Garnet puso su mano cerca de su arma.

—¡Peridot! ¡No me obligues a entrar!

—¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡No hice nada! —dijo y trató de cerrar la puerta.

—¡Bien! —dijo y empujó la puerta con mucho más fuerza que antes.

Peridot cayó al suelo, Garnet sacó su arma y le apuntó. Miró a los alrededores, camino hacia la sala y echó un vistazo sin dejar de estar al pendiente de la rubia.

—¡Esto no lo puedes hacer! ¡No tienes una orden! ¡Necesitas una orden!

Terminó de observar, y luego camino hacia la cocina.

—¡Espera! ¡No vayas ahí! ¡ESPERA POR FAVOR! ¡AHÍ NO! —gritó con más desesperación.

Garnet echo el vistazo en la cocina, una vez miró el cuerpo de la madre de Peridot, lleno de apuñaladas, abajo de un charco grande de sangre.

El semblante de la morena, mostró asombro y luego horror.

—Peridot, ¿qué hiciste?

—¡YO NO HICE ESO LO JURO! ¡YO NO HICE NADA! ¡LLEGUE Y YA ESTABA ASÍ, LO JURO! —gritó a todo pulmón.

Garnet tomó su radio sin dejar de apuntarle a la rubia, habló para pedir refuerzos, pero solo pudo decir la dirección antes de que se detuviera por completo, cuando de repente se escuchó el estruendo que hace un arma al ser disparada.

Solo para que después el cuerpo de la jefa de la policía cayera al suelo violentamente mientras de un hoyo de su nuca, salían borbotones de sangre sin parar.

Peridot quedó paralizada.

La mujer de la cabellera castaña, salió de la cocina empuñando con su mano derecha el arma con la que acabó la vida de Garnet.

—¿Te has estado portado mal Peridot? —dijo y sonrió levemente.

Se asomó rápidamente hacia la cocina, y observó el cuerpo.

—Vaya mierda dejaste aquí. ¿De verdad era tu madre? —preguntó y camino hacia ella —No tienes corazón ¿eh?

Peridot siguió en el suelo, muda por completo.

—Por cierto Peridot, ya no tienes trabajo —comentó mientras la observaba —Tu jefe el calvo ese, vaya que le gustaba hablar...

De repente en todo el silencio que hubo en la casa, se escucharon sirenas de policía desde la calle. Peridot volteó preocupada hacia atrás al escucharlas, y sus ojos se nublaron.

—Te conviene que no seas una soplona Peridot. No después de lo que le hiciste a tu madre —soltó Lapis con seriedad.

La rubia de los lentes rotos volteó a verla, y luego, el silencio fue quebrantado de nuevo.

Se volvió a escuchar un disparo, luego un grito y después un golpe. El silencio reinó de nuevo al final de aquello...

•••

La madre de Peridot fue llevada directamente a la morgue. No hubo nadie que la llorara en ese momento.

Rubí y Zafiro se quedaron esperando la llegada de su hija la cual no se presentó.

La comida terminó fría y ellas más tarde, tuvieron la visita de la oficial Amatista.

Tan solo verla parada a fuera de su puerta. Las lágrimas y los sollozos, se hicieron presentes.

Steven se encontraba sentado solo, en una de las sillas de la recepción del motel Demayo. Su padre se había ido, y no había vuelto a regresar.

Al cabo de un tiempo, la campana de la puerta de vidrio sonaría, pero no sería su padre el que entraría sino Perla, la cuál se dirigiría con el para abrazarlo como nunca lo había hecho antes en su vida.

Ella tenía una expresión triste. y por sus mejillas pasaban lágrimas y lágrimas a más no poder. El pequeño con los ojos cristalizados, le preguntaría qué sucedía, y ella medianamente susurros, solo podría responderle que lo sentía.

Y en otro lugar lejos de ahí.

En medio de la madrugada, despertaría Peridot en una cama de hospital, con una herida de bala, y con la mirada pérdida en la pared blanca de la habitación...

* * *

—•—•—•—


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Cómo crees que me vaya mañana? Cambio.

Un oficial de descendencia hindu toma un sorbo de café y ve hacia la calle solitaria por un momento antes de contestar. Se acomoda sus lentes y deja su termo en el porta vasos. Su mirada es tranquila y amigable, agarra la radio y habla.

—Creo que te irá muy bien cariño, solo recuerda enfocarte en la escuela. Cambio.

—Eso lo sé, pero, no sé... No conoceré a nadie ahí y no soy buena para conocer gente nueva, cambio.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. ¿Ya ordenaste tu uniforme y mochila? Cambio.

—Si papá, y también me lave los dientes, cambio.

—Muy bien querida —miro su reloj levemente —Ya es algo tarde, porque no te vas acostando de una vez, cambio.

—Si, solo terminaré la película que estoy viendo y lo haré papá, cambio.

—Bien pero se termina y a dormir, cambio.

Suelta un suspiro al terminar de decir aquello, deja la radio en el asiento del copiloto, mira por el parabrisas y en el instante que lo hace, un carro color negro pasa derrapando y yendo a toda velocidad.

El oficial prende la sirenas en el momento, arranca y sigue al automóvil a no más de dos cuadras. Estaciona la patrulla justo detrás del carro, enciende las luces del interior, saca una libreta y una pluma, mira con seriedad al frente y luego apunta la placa. Se cerciora que este bien escrito para después guardar la libreta y salir de la patrulla con una lámpara. Cierra la puerta y voltea hacia los lados para encontrarse una calle cubierta de nieve, luego camina en dirección al automóvil sin detenerse hasta llegar a la puerta del conductor. Una vez ahí toca dos veces con la lámpara la ventanilla para que la baje. Obedece de inmediato, el policía prende la lámpara y la apunta hacia abajo, mira a la conductora mientras le dice.

—Licencia y papeles por favor.

No hay respuesta, el oficial mira más detenidamente y vuelve a intentarlo.

—Licencia y pape...

—Podemos hacer eso —suelta interrumpiéndolo con voz seria —Es una opción. Me pide los papeles de nuevo y yo le digo que el auto es prestado. De ahí veremos cómo resulta todo. Otra opción es que se meta a su carro de nuevo, y deja que yo me vaya.

El policía la mira confundido y ella ni siquiera se inmuta.

—¿Qué dice? —sonrió incrédulo —¿Por qué la dejaría irse así nada más?

—Porque hay caminos que aveces no convienen tomar. Porque hay cosas que es mejor ignorar y dejar pasar. Por eso antes en los mapas decían "aquí hay dragones", ahora ya no es así, pero eso no quiere decir que ya no los haya.

—No creo que entienda bien la situación señorita.

—¿Usted lo cree? —preguntó mientras lo veía con seriedad.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del oficial. Se quedó mudo observándola, lo único que rompió el silencio, fue la radio que seguía dentro de la patrulla.

—Papá, ¿donde dejaste mi horario de la escuela? Cambio.

Lapis sonríe levemente ante la voz de la infante.

—Salga del coche por favor.

—¿Que edad tiene su hija?

La expresión del policía cambio, retrocedió un paso y puso su mano derecha en donde tiene enfundada su arma.

—Baje del coche.

—¿Papá sigues ahí?

Lapis lo mira tranquilamente, no responde ni obedece, en su mirada no hay ni siquiera una pizca de preocupación, no hay temor, no hay nada. La tensión sube y aumenta, y el frío ya ni se siente.

—Le diré que vamos hacer oficial... —mira su placa y completa la oración — Doug. Subiré la ventanilla y me iré como si nunca me hubiera detenido, y seguirá su vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando pasen unos años verá a su hija y sabrá que está vivo gracias a que cierto día no tomo cierto camino. Verá entonces que fue mejor quedarse en la luz y no adentrarse en la oscuridad.

Doug se quedo mirándola en silencio. La castaña por otra parte solo asiente ligeramente, cierra la ventanilla mientras mira hacia la carretera, arranca el carro y se va a así como dijo que sería mientras que el policía solo la mira sin hacer nada.

—¿Papá... ?

Su expresión es seria y triste, al final solo regresa a su patrulla a la par de que escucha como su hija, Connie, habla de nuevo preguntando por el. El frío vuelve al poco tiempo.

—•—•—•—

"Esta es una historial real.

Los hechos relatados en este fic tuvieron lugar en un pueblo pequeño del norte.

A petición de los supervivientes, los nombres han sido cambiados.

Por respeto a los fallecidos, el resto ha sido contado exactamente como ocurrió".

—Fargo.

—•—•—•—

Un foco iluminaba una sola mesa grande llena de platillos. La iluminación era tan tenue que cuando se llegaba a los rincones todo se oscurecía. En la mesa, varias mujeres comían, todas vestían ropa elegante y costosa, bebían y lanzaban anécdotas graciosas en el andar de la conversación. Algunos otros murmullos se escuchaban por momentos, pero difícilmente se notaban.

Pronto una mesera salió de las puertas de la cocina y se acercó para dejar unos cuántos platos más de comida, y antes de regresar por donde vino, la detuvieron para que trajera un par de tragos más.

A la cabeza de la mesa, se encontraba una mujer rubia madura que comía en silencio a la par de que sentada a un lado suyo, otra mujer le leía series de lugares junto a números que venían de un libro negro. Le comentaba acerca de ganancias, de entregas, productos, y de problemas solucionados. Todo eso, a la vez de que habían múltiples conversaciones en el aire.

En un punto la rubia que parecía estar centrada únicamente en su comida, dejó sus cubiertos en la mesa y soltó un nombre.

—Jenny Pizza.

Todas se callaron y voltearon a verla. Ella las miro a todas una vez, se limpió la boca con una servilleta que después lanzó, y prosiguió con seriedad.

—¿Qué sucedió al final de ese asunto? —preguntó dirigiéndose a nadie en especial.

Hubo un instante de silencio hasta que alguien hablo.

—Hace unos días la encontraron muerta —respondió una, tomo una pausa y agregó —Ya enviamos a alguien jefa.

—¿Si? Bien, ¿a quienes enviaron?

Una mujer pequeña de cabellera negra, esperaba a fuera de un establecimiento recargada en un carro negro. A su lado derecho, se encontraba una mujer rubia muy alta y robusta, tenía una mirada tan fría como el hielo, poseía un corte de cabello militar, y tenía una cicatriz que pasaba de su ojo izquierdo a la ceja, y a su lado izquierdo, había una mujer exactamente igual en apariencia y expresión que la anterior descrita, con la única diferencia, de que esta no tenía cicatriz.

La del centro tenía una gabardina gris elegante para el frio, y las dos rubias tenían trajes negros con bufandas grises. Las tres tenían rostros poco amigables.

No hacía mucho que habían llegado al pueblo de Tempestida. La de menor estatura consultó su reloj, y en ese momento una joven salió del establecimiento con prisa y se acercó a ellas.

Las dos grandes le siguieron con las miradas hasta cuando estuvo al frente de ellas.

—Disculpen la demora, ¿en que puedo ayudarles?

La pequeña volteó con ella, la miró unos segundos con un aire superior.

—Somos de Casa Hogar, venimos por lo de Jenny.

—Oh así que ustedes son de "Casa hogar", ¿eh?

Las tres la miraron con seriedad absoluta. Nadie respondió y ella solo sonrió nerviosamente.

—Disculpen, las llevaré con Kiki. Pasen por favor.

Las cuatro entraron al establecimiento y se dirigieron de lleno a la oficina principal del lugar. En la puerta, una mujer negra las recibió presentándose como Kiki Pizza y las hizo pasar al momento.

La morena las saludó formalmente con una sonrisa cuando todas entraron a la habitación, pero rápidamente cualquier humor suyo desapareció y se quedó en un breve silencio cuando vio las miradas intimidantes de las dos rubias. Pudo sentir el frío en sus ojos y el peligro en sus grandes nudillos.

—Soy Aquamarine y ellas son Topaz —dijo la pequeña —Nuestras condolencias por su pérdida.

—Gracias, y les agradesco que hayan venido —dijo Kiki a la par de que tomaba asiento en su escritorio.

Aquamarine también se sentó en la silla que había al frente del escritorio de la morena, mientras que las Topaz se quedaron paradas como estatuas mirando hacia a la afroamericana.

—Bueno, Kiki... Dime exactamente qué sucedió con tu hermana.

—Bueno —habló y soltó un suspiro —La encontraron hace un par de días los oficiales.

—Si eso lo sé —informó amargamente para después continuar —Habló de los detalles de su muerte.

—Oh disculpa, si, claro... —dijo y sonrió nerviosamente —La encontraron en un motel muerta junto a otro.

—¿A otro?

—Si a otro.

—¿Cómo que a otro?

—Junto a un joven.

—Carajo —maldijo y llevo una mano a su frente—Necesito detalles Kiki, ¿con quién? ¿Su novio, su amante?

La morena asintió y se disculpó.

—Era un prostituto o algo así.

—¿Y como murieron?

—Le cortaron el cuello a los dos... Pero solo eso, fue algo... ya saben... muy limpio, como dicen ustedes, ¿no?

La pequeña de cabellera negra, levantó una ceja ante el comentario. Kiki por su parte se quedó mirándola un poco nerviosa.

—No parece como si fuera un tipo de mensaje, o alguna mierda de ese estilo. ¿Crees que tenga alguna relación con el negocio?

—No, no lo creó... —respondió Kiki —No hubo ninguna alteración de ningún tipo en los últimos días. Todas la entregas se hicieron y todo ha estado muy normal por aquí.

—Entonces, no hay nada de que preocuparse.

La morena mostró angustia.

—Bueno si, pero... —se tomó un silencio, y luego después habló —Mira, hubo una mujer aquí el día en el que murió. Una mujer joven, cabello corto castaño de estatura cerca de uno setenta más o menos, con un aspecto peculiar, por no decir que era todo un personaje. Dijo que quería echar un vistazo. Lo hizo y después se largó... Fue bastante extraño.

Hubo un silencio, se miraron por unos segundos y luego volvió a hablar.

—¿La encontrarán?

Aquamarine se le quedó mirando con seriedad.

—Yo se qué Jenny no era la mejor persona, pero... Era mi hermana... Y, era parte del negocio, ayudó siempre hasta el final...

Dejó de mirar a la pequeña brevemente al sentir las miradas de las rubias de nuevo y detuvo su hablar. La pequeña del cabello negro, bajo la mirada un poco y luego soltó un suspiro.

—Bien.

—¿Lo harán?

—Si —se levantó de la silla y se acomodó sus ropas —La encontraremos.

•••

—¡Peridot! ¡Peridot! ¡Pobrecita de mi Peridot! —exclamaba una señora abrazando a la rubia con toda la fuerza que podía.

—Mis condolencias querida —decía la tía lejana a la par de que la abrazaba levemente —Puedes pedirnos ayuda en lo que ocupes. Estaremos contigo.

—Sabes, tu madre no fue la mejor, pero nosotros siempre te apoyaremos. Estaremos en el pueblo unas semanas por si necesitas algo.

Peridot con un rostro medianamente triste, asentía y agradecía correspondiendo a los abrazos.

—No te preocupes Peridot. Sabes que estaremos contigo —hablo un pariente suyo.

—El testamento de tu madre te tiene de cabeza a ti. Me gustaría comentarte los detalles después si es que te parece —le comento el abogado.

—Sabes, podríamos salir Peridot un día de estos, ¿te parece? Todos estamos de acuerdo con ello, pasar al bar y divertirnos —soltó un ex-compañero suyo de la escuela, el cual nunca fue su amigo.

Peridot sonreía melancólicamente. Abrigaba las palabras de consuelo, el apoyo y aceptaba sin ningún tapujo el papel de la victima. Luego de las condolencias, se separaba de todos y se cohibía en la cocina donde no había nadie.

Estaba en tranquilidad, pero en momentos, cuando su mirada quedaba clavada en un tazón de comida que se encontraba en una barra de la cocina. Reminiscencias de lo sucedido en su casa aparecían ante sus ojos.

El charco de sangre haciéndose más grande debajo de su madre, el hoyo en la nuca de Garnet, unos ojos azules serios mirándola fijamente y esa sonrisa leve en la oscuridad.

Toda la situación la desconcertaba.

"—Te has portado mal Peridot?"

La respiración se le hizo más rápida, sus manos comenzaron a temblarar un poco.

"—Te conviene que no seas una soplona Peridot. No después de lo que le hiciste a tu madre."

Parpadeo un par de veces nerviosa. Suspiró profundamente y pasó su mano por su frente angustiada. Miró a los alrededores, se encontraba sola, y en aquel momento, su hermana, Squaridot, entró.

—Increíble, ¿no? Por fin se fue.

—¿Quien?

—Nuestra madre... —dijo y mostró melancolía —Aunque no fue buena precisamente, era nuestra madre.

Peridot se quedó en silencio.

—¿Cómo sigue el brazo?

—Bien, es una molestia pero, esta bien.

—¿Probaste ya la comida?

—Si, deliciosa, muy buena.

Se acercó más y se sentó junto a ella.

—Sabes, estuve pensando y creo que sería bueno que te quedaras conmigo un tiempo. En lo que limpian tu casa, o si igual, decides venderla o algo.

—¿Venderla? ¿Por qué la vendería?

—Bueno, si no quieres venderla esta bien, pero tan siquiera quedarte en lo que la organizan. Se que pusieron todo patas arriba.

—¿Si?

—Si, en lo que buscaban pistas y todo eso supongo. Es una escena del crimen después de todo.

—Oh claro...

Peridot desvió la mirada y palideció en cuanto escuchó aquello. No había pensado en ello ciertamente por tonto que suene.

Cuando se dio el tiempo, ella quito los listones y entró a su casa nuevamente con lentitud. Observó el charco de sangre en la entrada y otro más en la cocina. Volvió a ver el rostro de su madre y las acuchilladas que le dio.

Trago saliva y continuó hasta llegar a la parte trasera de su casa. Una vez ahí sintió escalofríos, volteó a todas sus partes y se hincó, quito una rendija que se encontraba en los yacimientos de la casa y metió la mano para sacar la bolsa donde se encontraba la arma homicida y su ropa ensangrentada.

Soltó un gran suspiro de alivio.

Lejos de ahí en mismo momento. La oficial Perla estaba cabizbaja, miraba la tumba de Garnet con tristeza. Era cuarta vez que la visitaba en la semana, y no se dejaba de cuestionar en lo que hubiera pasado si la hubiera acompañado aquella noche a la casa de Peridot.

La masacre en la casa de Olivine, había dejado a todos desconcertados. "¿Quién podría haber hecho algo así?", el pueblo pacifico de Tempestida había sido azotado por una ola de homicidios monumental nunca antes vista. Desde Jenny Pizza, hasta Garnet.

En un motel barato, dos cuerpos degollados fueron retirados. De la casa de Peridot, dos cuerpos más fueron retirados, un disparo en la nuca y apuñaladas múltiples. Y no muy lejos de ahí, en un carro se encontró el cuerpo de un hombre adulto estrangulado hasta la muerte.

No había ninguna razón aparente detrás de alguno de los asesinatos. Aunque, si una superviviente que parecía conectar todo.

No todo estaba perdido, aún en el frío duro de aquel pueblo, todavía había aquella necesidad de justicia. Cumpliría aunque eso dependiera de su último aliento.

Perla levantó el rostro, soltó un suspiro para evitar que las lágrimas se le salieran.

No se tenía que decir más. En la reunión después de las ceremonia, la esbelta se encontró lavando trastes. Zafiro entró a la cocina y sonrió melancólicamente al verla ahí.

—No tienes porque hacerlo.

—Se están amontonado, además me gusta.

—Bueno, al menos déjame ayudarte —dijo Zafiro, tomó una toalla y agarro un plato para después secarlo.

Perla mostró una expresión más animada pero nostálgica al ver aquello.

—Me trae recuerdos este lugar.

—Sabes que aquí tienes tu casa.

—Gracias.

—Eres parte de la familia, lo sabes —comento y acomodo el traste en escurridor, y luego agarro otro plato —Una vez Garnet me contó algo. Cuando recién empezaba, tenía un jefe un poco torpe. Lo mato una piedra de granizo. Estaba en el estacionamiento de una heladería tomando una malteada. Luego un granizo de un tamaño menor a la de una manzana, le rompió el cráneo.

Zafiro se quedó en silencio y se quedó mirando la nada. Perla volteó con ella y luego preguntó.

—¿De qué sabor era?

—Fresa, creo.

—Pensaba cuando a Rose le dispararon.

—En un cruce de tránsito, ¿no?

—Si. Recuerdo que me avisaron mientras estaba en Álgebra. Abrieron fuego desde el carro. Detuvieron a los tipos al final, y Rose siguió bien al final. Al más chico le dieron la libertad. Logró convencer al jurado de que tenía demencia y lo absolvieron.

—Ok, tengo que agradecerte por esta exquisita comida —soltó Amatista mientras entraba a la cocina con su plato vacío —Realmente exquisita —dijo y colocó su plato en una mesa que se encontraba al centro de la cocina.

—Amatista, estuve pensando, y creo que lo primero que deberíamos hacer es hablar con Peridot Olivine.

—¿Peridot? —preguntó confundida —Ya hizo una declaración en el hospital.

—Si lo sé. Pero Garnet iba camino para hablar sobre la muerte de Jenny, sobre la posibilidad de que ella estuviera involucrada.

—¿Peridot? —cuestionó nuevamente más dudosa que la primera vez. Negó con la cabeza ligeramente y habló —Sabes, ella y yo estuvimos en la misma escuela. Una vez en clase de biología, abrimos una rana, y Peridot, se desmayo.

—Si pero...

—En una ocasión, una compañera se cortó, una ligera cortada, nada grave, y adivina qué. Peridot se desmayó.

—Bueno, claramente no le gusta la sangre, pero...

—Sabes que, pienso que lo de Jenny posiblemente tiene que ver con el salvaje mundo de los transportes.

—Oh ya veo, si —dijo Perla —Entonces, estás diciendo que es pura coincidencia. Matan a Jenny, y al día siguiente sucede la masacre en la casa Olivine.

—Exacto. Creo que entraron a la casa por la fuerza. Un vagabundo o algo relacionado con las drogas, pero Peridot Olivine. No, para nada. ¿Tengo razón Zafiro? —preguntó y luego tomó un panecito que estaba en una barra cercana.

—No estás equivocada. Solo que en estos casos de alto perfil, creo que se deberían de hablar con todos los testigos. "Tener los hechos bajo control", como decía Garnet.

Amatista se quedó mirándola mientras comía su pan. Trago lo que masticaba, tomó una servilleta y se limpió la boca.

—Bueno, bueno. Iremos ver a Peridot. Pero, yo hablaré —concreto y tomó otro aperitivo, luego salió de la habitación.

•••

—Además de las víctimas civiles. La jefa de policía fue encontrada en la entrada de la residencia Olivine.

Doug Maheswaran centro su mirada al frente. El jefe de policía que ya terminaba de hablar, se dirigía a todos los policías de la comisaría.

—Aún no hay informes del sospechoso o sospechosos, pero le dije a la nueva jefa de Tempestida que estaremos en alerta ante cualquier pista.

El policía abrió su libreta, observó la matrícula anotada. La mujer castaña apareció en su mente. Su mirada, sus ojos fríos, lo que decía.

—Doug, puedes venir un momento.

El asintió y se acercó.

—Necesito que te ocupes de la unidad canina hoy. El encargado se enfermó. Ocúpate de ello.

—Claro señor —dijo y después se retiró.

Ocupó su día en encontrar unos perros. No le agradaba mucho ello, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. Se la pasó de un lado para otro, persiguiendo y entregando.

Al llegar a su departamento, su hija, Connie, se encontraba conversando por radio con una nueva amiga suya. Hacían la tarea juntas, y al ver a su padre llegar con unas bolsas de papel, comenzó a despejar la mesa que ocupaba.

—Me tengo que ir, voy a comer, cambio

—¿Que comerás? Cambio.

—Hamburguesas parece, cambio.

—Y nugets de pollo —agrego Doug.

—Y nugets de pollo, cambio.

Puso la comida en la mesa y Connie fue por unos platos. El por su parte, fue a su habitación y comenzó a quitarse el uniforme. A la par que lo hacía miro por la ventana de su cuarto, que daba a la vista de otro cuarto del mismo departamento. Ahí observó a una mujer que se quitaba una peluca. El hecho le dio curiosidad y se centró más en sus acciones. Luego está comenzó a desabonarse su vestido, y volteó hacia su ventana para encontrase con la mirada de Doug.

El parpadeo un par de veces y desvió la mirada por un momento. Después volvió a mirar por el cristal, y se encontró con la mujer mirándole de frente, mientras se desprendía por completo de su prenda y quedaba en ropa interior.

Doug se quedó mirándola desconcertado, tosió un poco y volvió a voltearse.

Cuando se puso sus prendas de civil, salió de su cuarto y su hija ya había preparado todo.

—¿Trajiste salsa?

—Claro, aquí esta —dijo y se sentó.

Connie hizo lo mismo.

—¿Tuviste un buen día?

—Si. Tuvimos una charla sobre el acoso escolar. El director nos dijo que si veíamos un acto así, debíamos de denunciarlo inmediatamente o detenerlo.

Doug volteó a un lado. Había otra ventana que daba al mismo departamento de aquella mujer del vestido. Esta se encontraba sirviéndole a su familia, sus hijos y esposo. Por un momento, ella y él se miraron.

—Yo levante la mano, y pregunte que deberíamos hacer si el abusado era más grande que nosotros o tenía un cuchillo.

Dejo de mirar y volteó con su hija tras lo dicho para preguntar.

—¿Y que dijo?

—Que si tenía un cuchillo, debíamos de decirle a un adulto.

—Es un buen consejo —dijo y le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

—Si pero, ¿qué tal si no hay tiempo? Quiero decir, tu qué eres policía. Si ves a alguien haciendo algo malo, ¿lo detendrías verdad?

—Bueno... —hablo y ladeó un poco la cabeza —A veces hay más de una acción correcta.

Connie negó ligeramente y comió una papa frita.

—¿A qué te refieres?

El se quedó unos segundos en silencio y se limpió la boca con una servilleta.

—Me refiero a que... Te tengo a ti y eres mi responsabilidad. Y a veces, puedo encontrarme con una situación en que... No es que haya ocurrido o ocurrirá, pero, puede suceder... En que si intento impedirle a alguien que haga algo malo, quede herido o peor, y entonces... ¿quien podría cuidar de ti?

Connie negó nuevamente y miró confundida a su padre.

—Pero es tu trabajo.

—A decir verdad tengo dos trabajos. Y el primero y el más importante, es ser tu padre.

—Bueno, si yo viera a alguien haciendo algo malo, lo detendría.

—Estoy seguro de eso.

Los dos se sonrieron y continuaron comiendo.

•••

•••

Lapis miró por unos segundos una carpeta que traía, la dejó en parabrisas, abrió la puerta y bajo del carro. Camino por el estacionamiento rodeando el auto y se detuvo donde estaba el portaequipajes. Lo abrió por unos segundos y observo su contenido, después lo cerró. Avanzó por el solitario lugar y al llegar al elevador y llamar, miró al cuidador de noche. Este la vio con cierto nerviosismo, y ella solo le sonrió ligeramente provocando que esté desviara la mirada.

Subió al elevador y marcó al piso 18, cuando se abrieron las puertas, se encontró con la fachada de una empresa oficinista casi cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche. Paso por los cubículos con un rostro serio y frío y se dirigió de lleno hasta la oficina del fondo, la mejor que había en todo el lugar y la única que tenía una lámpara encendida.

Al entrar, solo la tenue luz de la lámpara del escritorio ilumina las manos y parte del torso de una mujer, que por su silueta parece cabizbaja. Está la miró a ella con cierta preocupación cuando la castaña entró sin más a la oficina, se sentó en una silla al frente del escritorio, y se le quedó mirando.

Hubo silencio.

Los ojos de ella se cristalizaron de repente, bajo la cabeza angustiada.

—Sabes, yo lo amaba... —soltó la mujer rompiendo el silencio. Lapis solo la miró en la oscuridad —Le mostré todo y... Y yo... —un par de sollozos no la dejaron terminar—Yo le di... Yo de verdad...

Se detuvo por fin y empezó a llorar desgarradoramente. Su llanto se hizo más sonoro, apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos, y estrujó unas hojas que se encontraban debajo de sus manos. La mujer solo se tambaleaba entre sentimientos de culpa y remordimiento. Todo eso mientras que Lapis seguía mirando sin cambiar ni por un instante su semblante.

—Veo que le duele —soltó Lapis.

La mujer miró a la castaña, y ella sacó un pañuelo y luego se lo entregó. Ella lo acepto a la par de que la miraba con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas, para ese momento, su cara desecha yacía descubierta por completo.

—Realmente, no sé si esto... —tomó una pausa y bajo la mirada —No se si esto sea lo correcto... —concretó y volvió a mirar a Lapis como si esperara una respuesta.

—No es que me guste meterme en esto, pero es obvio que si no lo saca del camino, el pronto la sacará a usted.

—¿Disculpe?

Lapis la miro con seriedad, ella entendió.

—No resultará si solo lo asustó. ¿Lo sabe no?

Ella no respondió, y la castaña supo que había comprendido.

—Aunque no lo conozco, debe de entender qué hay tentaciones que no se pueden evitar. Los seres humanos son así, y a los hombres, son más propensos en caer bajo sus impulsos.

—El es padre de mis hijas.

—Y tú su madre.

—Si, se lo que me dices, ¿pero podrías esperar un poco? Pagaré lo justo por tu espera, necesito pensar muy bien esto.

—Comprendo. Cualquier cosa —dijo y saco una tarjeta —Aquí me hospedo. Llame cuando sepa que hará.

—Lo haré —respondió y sollozó un poco.

Lapis se levantó y avanzó hasta la puerta de la oficina. Antes de salir del despacho, volteó con ella.

—Cuídese mucho.

No se dijo nada más y la castaña salió.

Cuando se encontró en el estacionamiento de nuevo, tomó la carpeta del parabrisas y la abrió. Examinó su contenido y después arrancó el carro.

Salió del edificio y avanzó derecho recorriendo un par de cuadras. Luego siguió a la derecha y después a la izquierda sin alejarse del centro o de los rascacielos que habían a los alrededores. Finalmente aparcó el coche enfrente de un hotel de una categoría elevada.

Bajo de su automóvil y cruzó la calle. Entró al edificio, camino por el piso alfombrado bajo la gran iluminación que había, y un botones la esperaba cerca de la recepción. El la miro de pies a cabeza, sonrió y la saludo con ánimos. La castaña no le respondió y se quedó mirándolo. La sonrisa se le deshizo.

—Usted es...

—¿Disculpa?

—Oh disculpe, pensé qué...

—Ya para. Claro que soy yo. ¿No ves cómo visto?

El botones se extraño un poco y volvió a mirarla de pies a cabeza.

—Bueno, sígame por favor.

—Espera. Hice que mandaran un paquete a este hotel. Lo necesitaré cuando salga.

—No se preocupe, lo tendré aquí. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—¿Para que?

—Para poder encontrar el paquete.

—Nohom.

—¿Cómo?

—El paquete está dirigido a "Nohom".

—¿Nohom? Ese es el nombre de una ciudad. Necesito su nombre.

—Ya le dije mi nombre.

—¿Su nombre es Nohom? —preguntó confundido —¿No tendrá una identificación?

—No.

El joven la miro.

—Mira, solo busca el que diga Nohom.

—Bueno, estamos en Nohom, por lo que todos los paquetes están dirigidos a Nohom.

Lapis se le quedó mirando con seriedad.

—¿Quieres que entre y lo busque yo misma?

—¿Cómo?

Ella no contestó. El chico trago saliva y asintió.

—Claro, se lo tendré. Solo que es una situación irregular nada más.

—No, una situación irregular fue cuando me encontré con un pie humanos en un horno.

Hubo silencio, después el botones soltó.

—Bueno, por favor acompáñeme.

Los dos caminaron hasta el elevador tras ello. Al llegar, se marcó el piso veintiocho y se dirigieron a la habitación ciento cinco. Nadie habló y el botones se retiró sin más, después Lapis tocó la puerta que fue abierta al pasar unos escasos segundos de espera.

Un hombre la recibió, se apartó y observó a Lapis.

—¿Es usted no es cierto?

—¿Quien más podría ser?

El tipo sonrió.

—Ya veo, ya veo... —habló y puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y caminó hasta la ventana de su cuarto —Me alegra saber que tengo la delantera. Y déjame decirte, el pago será muy bueno, te lo aseguro.

—¿De cuánto es el patrimonio de su esposa exactamente?

—Mucho —respondió sin dejar de mirar hacia la calle y los grandes edificios.

—¿Miles?

—Mucho más que miles.

La castaña sonrió.

—Es una depredadora, por algo me caso con ella, ¿sabes? —comentó y volteó con ella —Entonces, ¿podrías hacer aquello?

—Con que se pague lo acordado, todo irá bien.

El sujeto rio, se acercó a un mueble que había junto a su cama, y se sirvió un trago de una botella whisky.

—Oh, disculpe mis modales. ¿Quiere un poco?

—No bebo.

•••

Peridot entró al cuarto de su madre, y dio una vista general de la habitación.

La decoración era muy reglamentaria aunque hogareña al final de cuentas. Todos los muebles eran de madera, la pared estaba tapizada, habían pequeños rombos blancos sobre un color verde gris. También había cuadros con frases, como: "Las cosas pasan por una razón", "Persigue tus sueños con confianza! Vive la vida que imaginaste", "Las cosas buenas llegan a quien sabe esperar". Peridot siempre los odio. Ella avanzó hasta la cama, tomó un peine de la mesa de noche. Lo toco y lo acercó a su rostro. Lo termino dejando donde mismo, luego camino hasta el guardarropas y lo abrió. Observó sus abrigos, se acercó a uno en específico, tomó la manga de este y luego acarició su mejilla y ocultó su rostro.

Pensó que lloraría al hacer eso, sintió que el llanto se saldría, incluso pareció hacer sonidos para que naciese, sin embargo, solo una leve tristeza se presentó.

Al separarse del abrigo, se encuentra extrañada y sorprendida. Mira una última vez a los alrededores, y luego alcanza a escuchar cómo llaman a la puerta principal.

Baja aún pensando en su sentir, y cuando abre la puerta contestando al llamado.

—Hola Peridot.

—Amatista —soltó la rubia sorprendida mientras veía a las dos uniformadas que se encontraban al frente de ella —Que sorpresa.

—Señorita Olivine, vinimos a hacerle un par de...

—¿Recuerdas a Perla? —preguntó Amatista interrumpiendo a la anterior mencionada.

—Claro, la recuerdo. ¿Cómo están?

—Estamos bien ya sabes. ¿Tu qué tal? ¿Cómo sigue el hombro?

—Aún duele, pero ya mejor cada vez más, aunque la cosa es difícil.

—Vaya, se qué las cosas no han estado bien últimamente.

Perla frunció el ceño.

—Es terrible para todos, pero espero y no sea inconveniente que te hagamos unas cuantas preguntas.

La rubia miro confundida a las oficiales.

—¿Más preguntas? Pensé que ya había respondido todo en el hospital. La verdad no me he sentido muy bien después de lo qué pasó.

—Todavía falta aclarar unas cosas señorita Olivine —soltó Perla.

Amatista volteó a verla con seriedad por un instante.

—Solo serán un par más y ya —dijo y sonrió ligeramente.

—Claro, aunque no sé qué pueda decirles más.

—Cualquier cosa es buena —comentó Perla —¿Podemos pasar?

—Si, si, por favor —dijo y se hizo a un lado.

Las oficiales entraron, miraron a los alrededores, y Peridot pidió que la siguieran a la cocina, pidió que se sentaron en una mesa, y sirvió dos vasos de jugo.

—Disculpen, no tengo más que jugo de uva. Mi madre dice que le recuerda cuando era niña —bajo la cabeza y volvió a mirarlas —Oh claro, decía —terminó con un tono triste.

—¿Recuerdas ese chicle? —preguntó Amatista mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso —Uno de uva que nos gustaba cuando éramos niñas. Diablos, ¿cómo se llamaba?

Peridot y Perla la miraron un segundo. Ella trataba de recordar.

—Bueno —dijo Perla y sacó su libreta y un bolígrafo—¿Recuerdas tu declaración en el hospital?

—Claro... Fui minuciosa con esos oficiales. Al menos con lo que recuerdo. Me golpearon en la cabeza, y el doctor dijo que tengo conmoción cerebral. Igual si me golpeaban más fuerte, mi cerebro me hubiera salido por las orejas.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Amatista —Por suerte no pasó.

—Según su declaración, cuando llegó a casa, encontró a su madre muerta.

—Si, en la cocina. Entre a la casa y... —se detuvo y miró al techo para recordar —Bueno, ella estaba en el suelo y había mucha... No oí al tipo. En un minuto la miraba y después... —hizo un movimiento con sus manos indicando que la golpearon.

—¿Entonces no recuerdas cuando la oficial Garnet llegó?

—No, no, y eso me pone muy mal... Supongo que vio entrar al sujeto.

—No señorita Olivine. Ella vino a hablar con usted, sobre una mujer que quizá haya visto en la sala de urgencias el día anterior.

La rubia se quedó mirándola.

—No me diga.

—Mira, Peridot —comentó Amatista —Si es demasiado para ti, solo cuéntanos los esencial...

—Un testigo dice —soltó Perla interrumpiéndola —Que la miraron discutiendo con una mujer sobre Jenny Pizza.

Peridot se rascó un poco la mano que tenía bajo la mesa.

—¿Quien?

—Jenny Pizza.

—Recuerdas a Jenny —agregó Amatista —Siempre te golpeaba en la escuela.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Perla sorprendida.

—Si claro. Jenny estaba obsesionada con Peridot. La perseguía por el patio hasta que una se cansara. ¿La recuerdas? —dijo a la par de que observaba a la rubia —Una de color, recuerdo que te llamaba... ¿Cómo era? Era algo como...

—Si, Jenny —habló Peridot.

—Si ella.

—Bueno, eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo.

—Pero... Hablaban de ella en la sala de urgencias. ¿Cuál es la historia ahí?

Peridot miro a Perla, no dijo nada y volvió a rascarse aún más.

—Bueno... Yo...

La oficial se le quedó mirando con seriedad.

—Lo recuerdo muy apenas, pero... Recuerdo que tenía hambre, después de todo el alboroto. Tal vez dije: Tengo antojo de pizza. Igual escuchó mal su testigo.

Perla frunció el ceño.

—Es posible —soltó Amatista muy confiada y volteó con su compañera —A mi me sucede.

—¿Puede describir a la mujer? ¿Altura, color de ojos, algo por el estilo?

—Sabes que, mis últimos días son muy confusos.

—Te preguntamos, porque tenemos una teoría —explicó Amatista —Es obra de una o varios vagabundos, quizá relacionado a las drogas. La mujer que miraste en el hospital, quizá te siguió a casa.

—Eso no... —interrumpió Perla —No compartimos esa teoría. Así que...

—No, pero... Si.

—Bueno eh... —Peridot balbuceó un poco —Estoy un poco confundida en este momento. No se si se los dije, pero sufrí una conmoción cerebral. Así que todo... —tomó un silencio —Me resulta confuso.

—¿Sabes que? —dijo Amatista y se levantó de la silla —Estoy satisfecha.

—De hecho, yo tengo otras preguntas por...

—Si está bien. Gracias por el jugo Peridot —agarro del brazo a su compañera para que se levantara, lo cual hizo —Y buscaré el nombre de ese chicle cuando llegue a casa.

—Bubba uva —dijo la rubia.

Amatista sonrió y Perla se quedó observándola.

—Si, "Bubba uva". Nos reíamos mucho de eso. ¿No recuerdas esos chicles Perla.

—No.

—Si necesitas algo Peridot, llámanos. Porque te diré algo —comenzó a caminar junto con Perla hacia la salida —Esto es una tragedia. Honestamente, en general, una verdadera tragedia.

—Era una buena mujer, ¿sabes?

Las oficiales se detuvieron a unos centímetros de la puerta y voltearon con Peridot.

—Una buena madre, y sigo preguntándome... ¿Quien pudo hacer algo así?

•••

La puerta de la recepción se abrió, Aquamarine entró al lugar y se dirigió al mostrador. El joven que atendía apartó y dejó la revista que leía a un lado suyo, y volteó con seriedad con la pequeña.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —preguntó monótonamente.

—Si, note que a fuera tiene cámaras —habló con frialdad —Necesito que me muestre las grabaciones de hace unos días.

—¿Disculpa?

—Necesito las grabaciones de las cámaras que tiene a fuera.

—¿Grabaciones de afuera? —preguntó —¿Quién eres o que? ¿Qué es lo que dices?

—No me haga repetirlo.

—Bueno, no puedo mostrártelas —informó seco —Solo se piden cuartos aquí, esto es un motel no una tienda de videos pequeña.

Mostró amargura con eso último.

—¿Enserio quieres hacer esto así? —se alejó un poco del mostrador sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Va pedir un cuarto, si o no?

—Bien, lo diré de nuevo —suspiro y continuó —Muéstrame las grabaciones de las cámaras.

El recepcionista levantó ambas cejas. Desvió la mirada y agarró de nuevo su revista para retomar su lectura, centrándose de lleno en esta ignorando a Aquamarine. Solo levantó la mirada cuando escuchó que ella había salió del lugar. Después de checar, volvió a su revista suspirando con cansancio, luego oyó la puerta abrirse de nuevo. Gruño levemente, bajo la revista y cuando miró al frente, se encontró a dos grandes rubias junto a la pequeña, solo que una de ellas se acercó deliberadamente a él.

—Hey, ¿que ocurre... —fue interrumpido cuando le agarraron de la cabeza y la estamparon contra el mostrador con violencia.

La otra rubia se acercó, levantaron al tipo jalando su cabellera ya con una nariz rota, luego recibió un golpe brutal en el rostro que le reventó el pómulo y le sacó un par de dientes. Cayó al suelo al momento. Las Topaz se le quedaron mirando mientras el se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, y una de ellas sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón para limpiar su nudillo cubierto de sangre. La otra a su vez, se acercó al tipo y volvió a golpearlo dejándolo inconsciente.

Aquamarine camino hasta estar detrás del mostrador, checo la computadora que estaba conectada con las cámaras y se dispuso a revisar las grabaciones del día en que murió Jenny Pizza.

Una vez adelantó la cinta, pudo ver a la afroamericana entrar a un cuarto con el prostituto, luego vio a la castaña del abrigo negro llegar y forcejear la puerta. Solo para que después, ella entrara y saliera en cuestión de instantes.

En ningún punto de la grabación se pudo ver su rostro con claridad, pero al ver las cámaras del estacionamiento pudo ver el carro utilizó para largarse de ahí. Sacó una libreta pequeña y anotó la matrícula del automóvil. Detuvo la grabación para ver si podía visualizarla bien, pero solo encontró la espalda de la asesina.

—Ese es nuestro objetivo —soltó la pequeña mirando con seriedad la pantalla.

Borro la grabación y se alejó del mostrador. Miró a las Topaz y al recepcionista en el suelo.

—Métanlo en la cajuela y larguémonos de aquí. Odio el puto frío de esta jodida región.


End file.
